Pieces
by Loobylooxxx
Summary: Song fic from Dark New Day: Pieces. Harry has written a letter to the Headmaster explaining his new perspective.


Hi guys! This came to me whilst on holiday, my first song fic! I REALLY recommend listening to this track, It was just made for the HP world! Here is the link: watch?v=xtS1HXqkYfg

There were originally lyrics on here, but apparently it breaks the rules.. so: if you want to see the original it's available for viewing on just search for Loobylooxxx or Pieces :) xxx

Anyway, I hope you like the fic, As always R&R, and TTFN, Loobylooxxx

"Dear Dumbledore,

I bet your wondering why I have replied now, after so many months. I guess it's to shift the blame really. Because this isn't my fault. It's yours. Do you think I wanted to do this? Do you even know what I have done, because of you?

I am not a tool. I have never been and I never will be. You always were the master manipulator weren't you... I mean, come on Dumbledore, the Philosophers stone? The Chamber of Secrets? The Triwizard Tournament? And all those ridiculous phrases thrown about: "No place safer than Hogwarts" and "Help will always come to those who ask for it". Bullshit. Your not helping me now, never helped anyone, but for your own gain, isn't that right... For the Greater Good. That's right, I know about that. The way you went about it though: pathetic...

You see, my morals are different. You wanted a better, safer world for wizards. Me, (and Tom now, I suppose) we want destruction. It's no longer about the perfect world, it's about control. We control everything. Even death.

That's right. Tom showed me how to do it. We replaced the Horcruxes. You think that he didn't know? You think that he couldn't feel it? So you see, I have several now. I used to feel guilty that I killed. Then I just thought about every manipulative, lying word that came out of your fucking mouth and I just...

Excuse the blood on the page. Did you know that if you Crucio somebody long enough, their internal organs collapse? I didn't. It felt almost as good as the Horcrux ritual. Still, remember: This blood is on your hands. Every word you said to me, is now written out in pain, and torture, death and blood. Eventually you'll get to see it. I promise.

I bet your feeling guilty now, old man. Are you reading this to the Order? Or are you too ashamed? Your little weapon has been turned against you. Are you crying as you read this letter? Or plotting your next move? (Before you even think about it: Neville's dead. He will not be used against either me OR Tom).

Do you know where I am? I am in Hogwarts. Right now. Can you hear the screams? Not in the castle of course, but watching you. I could kill you right now. Does that make you scared? It should. Do you think that you can change me? What you have done to me? I could never go back to what I was. The dark magic taints. I prefer it that way. It feels... well. I suppose you have to do it yourself to know. Anyway. You changed me. You ruined my life as a child, and gave it meaning now. Yes, I thank you Albus Dumbledore, for giving me this opportunity to rip my soul into pieces. It's almost as if you handed me the knife I wield.

I'm thinking I should give you a gift, seeing as you haven't seen me in such a long time. The moon maybe? The stars? Both are about as achievable as what you wanted me to give you before. How about... Well. I guess you'll see when you open the letter.

I'm going to go now. Tom is calling. I hope you understand now. I have tried to get you to understand. Say 'Hi' to Sirius for me. I know he worries. And Hermione. I would say Ron as well, but... well you already know why not.

H. Potter"

As Dumbledore finished reading the letter, he placed a bag onto the table.

"This was delivered with the letter."

He gently tipped the bag over to reveal the head of Ron Weasley sitting inside, covered in blood, hair matted together, and a look of pure terror on his face.

The order looked horrified, out of the silence came the shocked whisper from Sirius Black

"He's no godson of mine."


End file.
